pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia is a character from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Mia is a first-year student attending Lutwidge Academy, and is the only first-year in The Blue Rose Club. Rather imaginative and flighty in nature, Mia was often perceived as a sort of pet to the elder members of The Blue Rose Club right up to its disbandment following Elliot Nightray's discovery of it's activities and Project Coronation. Even so, Leo allowed Josephine to repurpose The Blue Rose Club, and so Mia later joined The Black Rose Club, whose first major act was to put an end to Gerald's bullying of Marcel. Description Appearance As a first-year student of Lutwidge Academy, Mia was only 13 years old, thus she appeared to be very young in comparison to the other members of The Blue Rose Club. Personality Mia was described as being a rather flighty and energetic individual, often standing out from the elder members of The Blue Rose Club because she was willing to chase after anything popular. Even so, the elder members of the club were very fond of Mia, and viewed her as a sort of pet. Plot Lutwidge Academy Arc Mia attends the meeting of The Blue Rose Club in the quad, where they discuss Master Blue Rose - Elliot's - sneeze, as well as his intervention when Marcel was being bullied by several other students from his dorm, though Mia's specific opinions on the matter remain unknown. During the meeting of The Blue Rose Club in the girl's common room, Mia reveals that she had found a bookmark that is eerily similar to the one which Elliot had been using recently. This earns Mia the praise of her fellow members of The Blue Rose Club, prompting Mia to reveal how she had bought a bookmark for each member - to which another member suggests that The Blue Rose Club use it as their emblem. In regards to Elliot's recent sporadic running around the academy, Mia suggests that perhaps Elliot has been secretly fighting off intruders attempting to infiltrate Lutwidge Academy - believing that it would suit Elliot and would explain the reason why Elliot doesn't make close friends; as he doesn't want to involve them in his battles. Unbeknownst to Mia, her childish fantasy then triggered a storm of fantasies to explain Elliot's behavior - unintentionally overshadowing the true purpose of the meeting. After regaining order, Josephine then reveals Project Coronation to the members of The Blue Rose Club - which is a plot to force Gerald into resigning from his position as prefect to provide Elliot with the opportunity to succeed him; as they believe that Elliot is much more deserving of the position. Having heard everything, Elliot bursts into the girl's common room and puts end to The Blue Rose Club, all while revealing that Marcel had been masquerading among the members as "Matilda". Despite this, Leo allows Josephine to repurpose The Blue Rose Club, giving way to The Black Rose Club. Mia joins the Black Rose Club and attends the "meeting" held in the quad, where the members casually talk about shared interests openly - especially Elliot - rather than as a secret society. After the "meeting" is adjourned, The Black Rose Club then proceed to confront and surround Gerald, as per Master Black Rose - Leo's - request, in order to put an end to his bullying of Marcel. While Gerald initially attempts to feign ignorance, he does not want Josephine and The Black Rose Club as his enemy, ultimately agreeing to end his mistreatment of Marcel. Relationships Elliot Nightray Coming Soon! Josephine Coming Soon! Marcel Coming Soon! Appearances }} Trivia * As a student at Lutwidge Academy, Mia would have to be of noble blood - however it is unknown which nobility he belongs to. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Caucus Race Content